dogs2fandomcom-20200213-history
Puggle
Puggle is the name for a crossbreed dog with a Beagle parent and a Pug parent. The name Pugg le is a portmanteau name, following the naming trend of the "designer dog" crossbreeding fad.The Puggle is a crossbreed between a Pug and a Beagle. In the last few years this breed has become extremely popular, particularly since they were showcased on the CBS Evening News in 2005. Although they are technically mixed breeds, they are often referred to as designer breeds or hybrids. Generally, a Puggle will have a coat that is short-haired and smooth. Colors for the Puggle tend to vary and may include black and tan. Some Puggles will sometimes have a white patch that is present on the chest. The most common coat color for the Puggle is tan with black markings. Most Puggles will have a muzzle that is longer than that of a Pug. Puggles will also usually have a body that is stout, with short legs. The ears are typically droopy and the forehead will usually be wrinkled. The weight and size of a Puggle can vary because it may take after either the Pug or the Beagle or even both. Smaller Puggles do tend to be more expensive.The character of a Puggle will often vary as well as the dog may take on or more traits from both parents. Many Puggles take on some of the best features of both breeds and are consequently good with children and other dogs and are known to be social, playful, sweet and intelligent. There are some Puggles that may inherit the tendency to howl from their Beagle parent while there are also some Puggles that inherit a stubborn streak from the Pug. Prospective owners should be aware that Beagles are scent hounds and are hunters. As a result, it is possible that a Puggle may also inherit this trait as well. This means that the Puggle may need to be well supervised while playing outside because it may catch a scent and want to give chase. Puggles can stubborn during training. Puggles are very hyperactive and can be very frisky sometimes. Though it's true Puggle can have a stubborn streak, they are often eager to please and will learn well if given rewards of food or attention. Food works best to reinforce good behavior such as going potty outside and tricks. A time out works well to discourage bad behavior such as chewing or digging. Puggles are big chewers so always have appropriate things for them to chew to keep them from chewing inappropriate things. History Puggle crossbreeds were first bred in the U.S. state of Wisconsin, where dog breeder Wallace Haven experimented with various crossbreeds in the 1980s. Wallace was the first person to register a dog called a Puggle with the American Canine Hybrid Club, a non-credited group that registers designer crossbreeds. Havens is also credited with creating the name Puggle. Havens began commercially breeding Puggles on a large scale in 2000. The Wisconsin Humane Society bought and shut down Puppy Haven in 2008. Legitimate breed associations such as the AKC, the UKC, the NKC, the CKC, and the (Canadian Kennel Club) do not recognize Puggles, nor any other cross as a breed. ﻿